


Big Bad Little Wolf

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Hoarding, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Sub Peter Hale, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Peter had been travelling alone for years, pillaging villages for coin, food and whatever he needed. Until suddenly, something else started beating him to it.Intrigued, Peter seeks out the unknown, but will the unknown swallow him whole?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130
Collections: Steter Discord Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Big Bad Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asarcasticwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarcasticwitch/gifts).



> So, I really hope you like this, even though it might not be the longest thing in the world. 
> 
> I hope this sailed through some of your wants and prompts, Witchy and enjoy! 
> 
> Also, thanks Witchy and others at the discord for the help with the pet names! I squeezed as many in as I could!

Peter was pissed. This was the third village he meant to ravage, but as he arrived, found people picking of up the pieces already. He was down to his last supplies and coin and even though he could sustain himself by hunting in the forest, it wasn't exactly the lifestyle he dreamed of. 

Now though, he was pissed off and curious, which if anyone who knew him was still alive, they'd assure you how bad that combination was. 

He'd just gotten out of there quick, in the first one, wary of people with nothing to lose and already on guard, but the second time he'd started looking around trying to find out what his newest rival was. 

Now, at the third scene, he was sure. It was a dragon. The discovery made the scales tip further in curiosities favor. He'd never met a dragon before and he especially wanted to know how it caused such destruction without any reports of anything that strange. 

The people here were just grieving and shocked, they weren't even particularly terrified. 

As he tried to catch some kind of defining scent to follow, eager to find this new target, he realized he’d been getting bored of the usual rampage of the vulnerable and living on the road. 

He pushed that away and focused. He had to find it. 

**

Stiles was getting paranoid. He could just hear his father’s voice in the back of his head telling him that he wasn’t paranoid if he had cause. It was just, that he was getting sick and tired of feeling like someone was watching him, all the time. He could never find anyone, but then again, he didn’t have the best nose. 

No, his specialty was sight and touch. He could focus in on the littlest things and he could analyze what he had in his hands just by touch. Find out what they were made of, seek the most powerful part of an object or being. He supposed it was good for the hoarding. 

Stiles was just pissed that he wasn’t getting anywhere with looking for whatever was making his scales crawl. 

**

Peter could feel the excitement run through him. It was a fucking dragon shifter. An unassuming young man, with closely shaved hair, innocent looking eyes, but anything but innocent in actuality. He’d watched him destroy three more villages, not killing many, but lazer focused on what he wanted and he did not hesitate to take down anyone that wandered in his way. He was deadly, but so quiet and managed to get through the village without anyone actually alerting the whole group of people until he was already out. With his hoard. 

The only thing that made no sense to Peter was that when the man had made it out with his hoard, he’d go through it, touching ever piece for a while, before chucking it all in a pile and setting it on fire with a green lighting fire from his (very human, thank you very much) mouth. The pile would always disappear, but Peter wasn’t getting why the dragon would steal all that stuff just to burn it down. 

He’d been good at keeping his distance, but finally, his curiosity won out his fear and he approached the shifter after the last hoard had disappeared. 

“Never seen green fire before,” Peter said as he sauntered close enough for the dragon to see him. 

**

Stiles knew it. He hadn’t just been paranoid. 

“A bit unsure why you keep stealing things just to burn them all down though.” The man added, getting close enough for Stiles to see him properly. His aura showed _other_ , and Stiles quickly pegged him down as a wolf shifter. 

Stiles took him, head to toe and had to admit, he was intrigued. The wolf looked extremely cocky, but in Stiles’s experience, that didn’t tend to last long after he started playing with them. 

“Oh, silly little wolf, it’s not burning them. It’s just bringing them home. Come a little closer and I’ll show you.” 

Stiles lived for the spark of apprehension that he could see in the other’s eyes, before he seemed to shake it off and to his surprised joy, took a step closer. 

Definitely intriguing. 

“I’m Stiles, what is your name?” Stiles asked, as he patiently waited for the wolf to step close enough for touch. 

The man raised one eyebrow with expertise, like he’d been trained to do it in the most condescending way possible. 

“How forward. You want to know my name, and I haven’t even figured out if you’re going to kill me yet.” The wolf said, but still stepped closer. 

Stiles smirked openly now, “I mean, I guess I could just keep calling you little wolf if you want?” he replied, and laughed as Peter bristled theatrically. Stiles wasn’t fooled though, as the wolf was now close enough for him to see the clear colors of his aura and he could read him simple. 

“See, that’s it, just a few steps more, and you can take my hand.” Stiles said, needing it to happen now. He was going to have this wolf. Get to read him completely. Find out what he was made of. What made him powerful. 

The wolf kept looking at him like he was sure he was crazy, that he wouldn’t possibly just … walk right into dangers arms, but he still kept on walking, and then, slowly, but surely, he reached out his hand. 

Stiles’s smirk smoothed out into a smile, needing this to happen, and knowing he’d have to give some reassurance to the wolf. 

“I’m not actually going to hurt you, you know? I’m just as curious as you.” He said, before he quickly shot out his hand and grabbed the wolves’. 

The wolf let out a small squeak that Stiles was going to do him a favor and ignore, plus, he was more focused on what he was getting from their physical connection now. Little wolf’s magic was running through Stiles now, and then back to him. It brought power, but also pain and memories, ghosts, and it was overwhelming and did nothing to persuade Stiles to quit on this wolf. 

“Oh, you’ve been so lost, sweetling,” Stiles finally said, as he could open his eyes again and feel present. “Want to let me try and make it better?” Stiles asked as he reached out his other hand for the wolf to grab. 

He looked at him, seemingly having lost his footing at the sudden touch and at Stiles’s changed tone. 

“Will you trust me?” Stiles prompted, and when he received a nod, he closed his eyes again, reached deep inside and then opened his mouth. The last thing he heard before his treasure disappeared, was “It’s Peter.” 

**

Peter opened his eyes in a big room, full of things. It seemed they’d all been dumped in the same space and no one had sorted it out yet. After a second, Peter could recognize the things that he’d seen the dragon steal. 

Before he could really look around though, green fire appeared next to him and then suddenly Stiles was standing next to him. 

“Told you I didn’t burn them.” 

Peter shivered as Stiles once again grabbed his wrist. 

“Come on, I’ll give you a tour tomorrow.” Was the only thing he said before dragging Peter along. 

“If you don’t want this, or anything that happens tonight all you got to do is speak up, okay? But I think I know what you need.” 

Peter wanted to bristle at the arrogance, but somehow, he felt the dragon was telling the truth. He certainly didn’t sound like he was lying. His heart was steady and he smelled concerned, but also turned on. 

Peter couldn’t deny he was very excited by all of this as well. No one had read him correctly for longer than he could remember, if ever. His family certainly never had, and they’d all been gone for a lifetime. 

“I mean, I get it, you’ve always been the big bad everywhere you’ve come through, but I’m here to let you know, you’re not the big bad in here. Come on, strip, let me see how pretty you are, Peter,” Stiles said and Peter shivered again as he drew out each letter of his name. 

Before Peter could challenge that, Stiles shook his head a bit, and then suddenly, leathery wings were spreading out beside him and Peter couldn’t deny how small he was faced with that. 

It brought him a sense of safety. 

**

Stiles was pleased with the response to his wings. Peter was like a string puppet whose strings had just been cut. Finally relaxing. He still hadn’t stripped though, but Stiles was sure that it was less because of defiance and more because he’d forgotten about it what with the reveal. So, Stiles hurried things along. 

Opening his mouth, he concentrated a bit and spit out a bit of yellow fire. Peter didn’t have time to panic, and before he knew it, his clothes were just … gone. 

Before Peter could bitch at him, Stiles just raised the hand that wasn’t holding him and said, “I’ll go steal you some new ones when I let you out of the bed, don’t worry, you fucking diva.” 

Stiles laughed again as the wolf sputtered, but mostly, he was focused on getting a good look at what he had revealed. “Very nice.” 

Even though all he wanted was to get him on the bed, he guessed he might be moving a bit too fast. 

With that in mind, he tugged on the hand in his grasp, pulling the wolf into a kiss. It was intense. Stiles could feel Peter’s response physically, how he went limp in his arms, how he sank into the kiss and how he got hard against him, but he could also feel him through every inch of skin to skin contact they had. 

Thirsting for more, Stiles ripped off his clothes without withdrawing too much from Peter. 

“God, I want to ravish you, sweetling.” 

“Going to have to … talk … about … these … sweet ass … pet names,” Peter replied, having to tug himself away from Stiles’s lips just to get the words out. 

“Don’t be a little bitch, I’ll call you what fits, Pup. Now come on, get on that bed.” Stiles snarked back, pushing him back to the bed. 

Once Peter had scooted himself up, spreading out eagle on the bed, Stiles stood for a second to look him over by the end of the bed, before he flapped his wings once, and lifted off the ground, landing on all fours over Peter, his wings holding his arms down. 

“and now for the fun, Pup,” he said as he leaned down to kiss the wolf, pressing him down into the mattress and rejoicing in the way he relaxed down below him. 

“You’ll be my good little wolf, won’t you? I’ll keep you here, with my hoard and take care of you forever, give you everything you long for, even those things you wouldn’t admit to, if you just say you’ll be mine. Say you’ll be mine, lovely.” 

Peter panted below him, still strung out from the kiss and Stiles felt the rush of power flow through him. This man, who had been nothing but dangerous to encounter for years now, was surrendering to him, a breath away from being his to command. His to please. His to take care of. 

“I’m yours, Stiles. Please, just … please just take me.”

“Whatever you want, my little wolf.”


End file.
